ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Morille Mortelle
Strategy We used 2 SMN, 1 COR, and a RDM. A little excessive if you ask me but as far as soloing this NM as a SMN I find almost impossible. It could be done I think but would take 1-2 hours to kill. We pretty much kited up and around the zone with 2 avatars. I think the easiest way to kill this NM would be the kiting/dotting method. A SCH with movement speed would destroy this NM...helix, run away, helix, run away. The only downside to this strategy is that when your helix or dot wears off you will have to get into range to recast. I think you could get one shotted from Dark Spore as that ability is a ranged ability. The moment you get in range to recast a helix the NM would most definitely use dark spore. *I'm not sure because its signature move, Microspores, is reported to transfer DoT spells like Helixes off of it and onto others. The only way this would work is if you were able to land them, keep them on and stay out of its range indefinitely. --Ctownwoody 17:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Easily won by a party of 4, Pld/nin, Blm/whm, Brd/whm and Whm/sch. We pulled it close to the zone and straight tanking it, blm slowly nuke it at the beginning while pld built hate, if anything goes wrong, blm just zone. Just make sure pld has more than 1005 HP, fully hasted with spell and song. --Worai 08:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) BST Strategy Trio'd with BST/NIN x2 and COR/RDM for Rolls only. Dragged to Lugh room for the Crawlers. Frankly, it ate pets so fast that we weren't letting them die so much as they were dying before we could Leave. When hate was a problem from Utsusemi or Fight/Leave, we popped jugs for Snarl. Took an hour. 1/1. --Ctownwoody 08:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Further notes: Can lose hate on the pull, so having two pets and alternating Heels and Fights can work. Also, if you wipe and have RR up, you can RR without getting hate and most likely recover before it moves more than 2-3 squares away. More = merrier, apparently, but if you have 3+, smart use of Leave required to avoid running out of pets. --Ctownwoody 19:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) --Pet management tips: When you arrive in Lugh's crawler room (E/F8) Charm and throw the crawlers blocking the entrance at Morille. Let them die, then grab the two in the middle of the large room. Let those die. At that point you will have cleared out some room to move and can work with the large quantity of Crawlers all around the perimeter; however, no more pets can be allowed to die or you will run out. When your Processionaire reaches ~40% health, Leave it as Dark Spore will consistently do 1005 damage until it begins to weaken as Morille's health falls below ~15%. On BST duo, expect to be pet swapping about every 30 seconds to one minute. --User:DrussShiva Hits CC for 350-450 Spawns in room with two bombs. Recommend /nin for reliable sneak My plan "was" to drag the NM to the crawlers (Lugh(West) and Northwest rooms) (18 spawn, 69-71). During the pull, NM lost hate once, and I didn't snarl after putting CC back on him (CC perfectly fine to drag him across whole zone, will survive, maybe need pet food once), so to my surprise when he caught up with me next to a lizard I was the one he attacked, I lost sneak and promptly died. However, I am convinced that this NM is soloable (Though duo prolly much safer), due to the 18 crawler spawns. Going to go back and try it again. Upon deaggro, VERY slowly goes back to spawn point (in 20min it covered maybe 2 sqaures on map. a few steps each movement. *Duo'd with Bst/nin, no drop, 300xp (lvl82?). We fought inside Lugh's room (West room). There are 12 crawlers here. Lots of pet swapping and hate is very tight. We let 4 or so crawlers die to make room for movement. Lugh seemed to stay in back corner and out of the way. Fight was fairly easy, we both poped 1 jug to snarl onto. I highly recommended /nin, /whm was horrible (not much room to run outa hate range for spellcasting) Crimsonclear157 03:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Also to note, plague will cause your pets to lose TP, we were never successfully able to use a TP move. However, when I was afflicted with the microspore plague, or the en-plague effect, it lasted ~10 seconds, so for a standard party, it shouldn't pose a big threat. Crimsonclear157 17:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Cleaned up TP move information on front page. I could have sworn I saw it use frogkick, but will leave it at microspore and dark spore since these at least are absolute. Crimsonclear157 17:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) PUP Strategy Duo'd as a PUP(Spiritreaver Head/Stormwaker Frame) with a RDM/NIN with no trouble. The strategy is to have the RDM kite it in a big circuit between the fortification in the big room and Tucker on the first map. Have the PUP stand at the mouth of the tunnel that leads to the Rolanberry Fields (S) entrance and just nuke with 3 Ice Maneuvers up as the RDM brings the NM through the fence adjacent to Tucker and Deactivate before the the NM can get a shot on it. The circuit is large enough such that Deactivate will be ready long before the RDM brings it around again, even when wearing Crimson Cuisses. Rinse and repeat each time the RDM brings the NM around. *It's advised that the RDM that kites this does have the Crimson Cuisses or some sort of movement speed as this NM kept up with the RDM I duo'd with. *The circuit is large enough such that you can activate it after the RDM runs off, wait 20 seconds, put Water>Ice>Ice>Ice up and have the Ice Maneuvers start wearing off. Therefore, you should wait a few seconds longer after putting up your Water Maneuver (about 17 seconds gave me ample time to have all 3 Ice Maneuvers ready with gear on. *Every few times the RDM brought the NM around, it tried to use Dark Spore on the Automaton. Be quick about deactivating it or your automaton will get one-shotted from it. *I used a full Magic Attack Bonus set for my Automaton and found about 1/6 of my spells being resisted. Swap in a Tranquilizer if you want to be cautious (Setup below provides 1269 damage Blizzard IVs unresisted): **Mirke Wardecors with Pet: MAB+7 MACC+7 **Loudspeaker **Loudspeaker II **Ice Maker **Mana Channeler **Pantin Babouches **Pantin Churidars --Kametame 08:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) -Can also be efficiently solo'd by any Puppetmaster, with or without movement speed. Use support job with access to Dia or Dia2 so that it does not regen when unclaimed, /RDM is recommended with sigil Refresh. If you have movement speed, pull it out of the room with the Puroburos, then kite it through the campaign battle room, up the ladder and back around. It will lose hate fairly quickly and once it does, build up your Ice maneuvers (or do it while you're running) and nuke/deactivate, then wait for Dia to wear, reapply and run for your life. Make sure you're watching your deactivate timer while you do this. If you don't have movement speed, pull it to the Rolanberry Fields {S} zone, make sure it has Dia on it, then zone out. When you come back it should be deaggro'd, build up your ice maneuvers and nuke/deactivate. Wait for Dia to wear off and reapply. If it manages to get off microspores, which it might since you're not kiting it, make sure you reapply Dia. Blink/SS are a must for this method. --14:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Catfood2 True lottery pop? Just killed this guy today, does he have a window in which he won't repop? Like 1.5-2 hours or something? Or can he spawn upon killing the PH right after you kill him? --Roux 02:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) *In my 8~9 kills of him, considering that the PHs have a 16 minute respawn and the fight takes about an hour with a duo/trio of BSTs, we were always too wiped and pressed by RL to confirm. We just assumed 2 hours and went to recover. --Ctownwoody 19:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Lottery pop on Morille is very annoying. I have never been able to make her pop faster than three hours or so into camping. The lottery spawn rate seems about as crappy as the drop rate. User:DrussShiva BST solo He can be solo'd, I have solo'd him three times now. As with the other bst strats, you have to pull him to the Lugh room. If you have to die during pull, do so in a safe spot where you can reraise. I was able to pull him twice without dying, the third time I died in pull. Fight takes about 60-65 min. Be careful to not let him de-aggro, he will regain 10% of his HP/tick. Very dangerous if you get a mischarm. If you get a mischarm you have a few options; tame-> call beast-> fight-> snarl, if tame or call beast is down try and kite around until charm is up. I would recommend high chr gear, chr food, and pet acc/att gear as well. If you have a Soothing Healer NPC buddy they can really help you if you get hit through shadows (i beat him solo once without using NPC buddy, other two times I used NPC). Drop rate is pretty low so don't get discouraged. It is a fight you will be proud of once you solo it. 1/9 /cheer --Roux 08:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Placeholder? "Placeholder is the third Witch Hazel on Widescan near I-10 on map 2." 'Near' could be north or south. There is a set of 4-5 Witch Hazels north of I-10 (at the small intersection), and a set of 3 south of I-10 (in the tunnel leading up to the first map). Could someone verify which set of Witch Hazels I should be looking at? *As you get teleported there, turn and run up the hill and through the door. As you run down eventually you will come to the two Puroboros. Now turn back and the first witch hazel you see is the PH. --Roux 00:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! :) --Eremes 00:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Weird NM Noticed that hate jump from party members to others without apparent reason :/ hateless players might get hate randomly after soem tp moves, or when the kiter zone out. (and no, we weren't resting/Casting/doing anything) *actually, it seems that only happens when kiter claim it after a pup's DAD ... dunno what thats worth--Kaist 23:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, its not immune to poison and slow, but it really is resistant x.x bio wears quite quickly as well--Kaist 22:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *It's possible that Microphages has a hate-reset function, or it has rapid/extreme hate-decay (see Chigre) but as we were BSTing, we always assumed that any action against it would draw hate as we were constantly pet-swapping. --Ctownwoody 23:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Since you can de-agro it often while kiting it, it probably has rapid enmity decay like fellow update NM, Boompadu. --Eremes 00:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I have killed this NM 3 times with standard party set up NIN/WAR BRD/WHM BLM/WHM RDM/WHM SAM/THF i had double mambo with great eva+ gear with merits and yonin didnt have any issue with keeping hate but his acc seems pretty high blm would slowly nuke and stun nm after his spore move so i could get shadows back up, fairly easy with that set up. I tried to do this with PLD PUP SMN we took to entrance zone which i believe was our first mistake, hard to know if dia wears when you have to go though the door prob be better going though the bottom exit. I also saw a BST attempt to solo (although decently geared) he died 15+ times never getting it past 87% then had 3 other BSTs came and they killed with ease quite quickly. - Ohgr, Siren - 75 NIN PUP THF More on the importance of /NIN /NIN is definately the way to go for doing this NM...an elemental pops in Lugh room which poses difficulties as /WHM, plus magic aggros from bombs in smaller rooms. The shadows will save you a lot as well, especially if you die and have to start fighting again while weakened. As for medding, I brought a hi-potion tank. Which did nicely.